Jealous
by Lizyos
Summary: 2 best friends, Cece Jones and Rocky Blue are jealous of each other. Cece doesn't know that Rocky is jealous of her and Rocky doesn't know that Cece is jealous of her. Will their jealousy make them hate each other and will it end their friendship? Or will they work it out?


**Hey guys! It's Lizyos and I'm gonna try to make my first FanFic. So please follow, favorite and please don't forget to review! I'd love to hear what you think about it!**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

There she was. Cece Jones. Walking down the street. We were planning to meet at the park to hang out. But what's really weird, is that we're best friends and I'm so jealous of her! I mean really, look at her. She's walking down the street like a super model. Her hair seems to be flowing because of the wind and she wears all the latest trends. I'm really not kidding...

"Hey Rocky!" A voice boomed, it snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Oh hey Cece, what's up?" I said kind of confused.

She stared at me like she really wanted to talk. I didn't know to either ask her or just ignore it, because sometimes I feel uncomfortable when someone asks me if somethings wrong.  
"Um Cece, you okay?" I asked, pretty nervous.  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure Rocky.." Cece said dragging her foot across the ground with her arm behind her back.  
Something is definitely up with Cece.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Should I tell Rocky? Should I tell her how jealous I am of her? Will she be mad? Is she jealous of me?

Questions.

Questions kept running through my mind.  
Our "hang out" at the park wasn't so great, we totally didn't know what to say. I guess she figured out I wanted to talk to her.  
Well it didn't matter since I was sitting on the couch at home with Flynn playing his stupid video games.

"Flynn! Turn that off! It's annoying"  
Like really, they're so many things that make Rocky's life better. I mean she has the awesome big brother, Ty. Then after she's so smart! She always get's good grades. Hmm...also she's really pretty! She's also very confident. Also Harrison totally digs her!

"...Cece? Cece...? Cece!" A loud voice boomed. "Ohmygod asdfghjkl" I said jumping at least 2 feet off the couch. "Mom you scared me half to death" I said breathing really hard. "I thought you weren't home?"  
My mom pointed to Flint then the kitchen. "Oh okay, dinner." I totally understood what she meant. Me and my mom barely talk. She just basically points to things and I understand. "Mom..." I said, considering that I should tell her that I'm jealous of Rocky. But I don't know, what if mom thinks that it's stupid of being jealous of my best friend? Will she think I'm weird? Will she turn it into a lecture?

Questions.

I have to stop with the questions here. I'll decided in the morning if I wanna tell mom or not. I'll just lay in my bed until 9:00 PM and just go to sleep.  
"Yes honey?" My mom said, answering my question. "Huh? Oh um, nothing. Nevermind" I said changing my mind. "Um, I'm gonna go to bed. See ya" I said, pretended to be sleepy.  
My mom just nodded to it. I guess she didn't really care.

**Rocky's POV**

What's wrong with Cece? I totally didn't wanna ask her because it would be awkward. She really wanted to tell me something.

But it was probably nothing. I mean she has the perfect life! She has the cute little brother, Flynn. Like sure, she probably thinks he's annoying. But I've always wanted a little brother! Like sure she probably thinks it's way cool to have to have a big brother. But it's actually really annoying because he's always teasing me saying that he's older than me and he can do whatever he wants. Also he's so overprotective! He always has to watch over me like I'm freaking 2 years old! Also Cece is so pretty and gorgeous! She's also really skinny. And isn't she lucky that her mom is a cop? Like that's so cool. Ugh I need to tell someone my problems. What if I get so jealous of her that I start hating her and we won't be best friends? I barely noticed but I starting crying. "Sis? Rocky are you okay?" Ty said coming to sit next to me on the couch.  
"Huh? Ty I don't think I want to tell you, but have you ever been jealous of your friend?" I said between sobs.  
"It depends. Rocky, are you jealous of someone, like your friend...more specifically, Cece?" Ty said with a little bit of a smirk.  
I stopped crying a bit and said: "Ty...Ty it's really bad. I think I might be so jealous of her that I might end up hating her...and we might not be friends!"  
He bit his lip. "Look Rocky. This is between you and Cece. I know I've been your 'overprotective' brother but I have no business here."  
I tried to understand. "U-uh y-eah I understand..." I walked into my room and never came out until the next day.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked my first chapter of my first FanFic! I'm so sorry that it's not that long! I promise my other chapters will be longer. Please, please tell me if it was good or not! Please favorite, follow and review! I love you, I'll update as soon as I can.**  
**-Lizyos**


End file.
